Sim, eu me lembro
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: "Eu não pretendia que isso fosse tão longe como foi, me aproximar tanto e dividir o que nós dividimos. Não pretendia me apaixonar, mas me apaixonei. E você não pretendia corresponder, mas eu sei que correspondeu."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu_

**Sim, eu me lembro...**

_...da pureza da sua amizade..._

Meus olhos ardiam devido ao cansaço. Bocejei mais uma vez e no mesmo segundo decidi encerrar o expediente. Amava com todas as minhas forças ser o Kazegake de Suna, mas o trabalho era extremamente cansativo. Toda aquela leitura e interpretação. Ocasionalmente eu sentia falta de ser um ninja comum, da ação e adrenalina, em dia como estes eu geralmente tirava uma folga daqueles relatórios e fugia para treinar.

Pelo menos estava em casa naquela noite, Temari havia me convencido a retornar mais cedo. Ultimamente eu não estava me alimentando e nem dormindo corretamente, haviam novas informação sobre a Akatsuki e eu procurava me manter ciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo, o que gerava horas de trabalho extra. Eu não me importava, principalmente quando a segurança de Naruto estava em risco, mas Temari havia gastado cerca de vinte minutos discursando sobre a minha saúde. Ela acabou me convencendo, mas eu havia levado trabalho para a casa, obviamente.

Além disso, estávamos com uma visita inusitada em nossa casa. A menina Haruno estava em uma missão em Suna e meus irmãos haviam organizado sua estadia em nosso lar. Eramos, nós três, muito gratos a ela, afinal, se não fosse por ela, Kankuro não estaria vivo, e eu sabia que ela também havia ajudado em meu resgate. Eu sentia um apreço pela rosada, mas, provavelmente, ela não fazia a menor ideia disso.

Após o jantar, subi para terminar minha leitura e ao ultrapassar o último degrau ouvi Sakura chegando. Quando decidi sair do quarto, horas mais tarde, percebi que, provavelmente, todos já estavam dormindo. A casa estava extremamente silenciosa, a não ser por um pequeno e irritante barulho, a janela da sala estava levemente aberta, apenas o suficiente para a brisa do deserto serpenteasse por ela, causando um zumbido estridente.  
Caminhei sem pressa em direção a janela e, ao erguer minha mão para fecha-la, ouvi um grunhido logo atrás de mim.

Era Sakura.

Ela estava sentada, com as pernas encolhidas, no sofá diante da janela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e marejados, entretanto, ao olhar para mim, eles endureceram. Foi nesse mesmo instante que desviei o meu olhar. Não éramos íntimos, mas eu não esperava que uma pessoa tão próxima ao Naruto ainda fosse capaz de me olhar daquela forma. Ela testemunhou as minhas mudanças, mas assim como outros, era de se esperar que ainda restasse a desconfiança. Me lembrei que, em algum dia do nosso passado, eu a feri. E foi justamente por isso que não a culpei.

Dei um passo em sua direção e ela fez menção de que iria se levantar, entretanto, acenei com a mão para indicar que não era necessário. Tentei não olhar em seus olhos, pois temia encontrar aquele olhar de medo e rejeição. Lembrei de quando pensava sobre o quão grato eu era pelas ações daquela menina, e senti meu estômago afundar. Sentir apreço por ela enquanto ela sentia _medo_ parecia idiotice, me causava algo parecido com um forte desapontamento.

Encarei meus pés e decidi que aquela situação constrangedora já havia durado tempo o suficiente. Coloquei minhas mãos no bolso, tentando escondê-las da moça à minha frente e, controlando ao máximo o tom da minha voz, decidi me pronunciar.

- Fique a vontade, Haruno. - Ainda sem levantar meus olhos, comecei a me retirar da sala.

- Oh, céus! Eu fui extremamente mal educada, não é mesmo? Me desculpe, Kazegake-sama. - Ela disso rindo de repente e antes que eu percebesse já a olhava, intrigado.

Não saberia dizer, ao certo, por quanto tempo fiquei olhando-a, sem responder, analisado o seu sorriso repentino, mas saberia descrever perfeitamente a maneira como seu olhar inundou-se de algum sentimento que eu desconhecia e, logo, afastou-se do meu. Analisei todos seus movimentos, ignorando completamente as regras sociais. Eu sabia que ela estava desconfortável com meu olhar, mas estava, de certa forma, hipnotizado. Todo resquício de riso desapareceu do seus lábios e, em seguida, ela os mordeu. Elevou as pernas até o peito e as abraçou, novamente. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e novamente meu estômago afundou. _Eu provocava tanto medo a ponto de fazê-la tremer?_

Engoli seco antes de respondê-la.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estava de saída.

- Não, Kazegake-sama. A casa é sua, não se incomode. - Sorriu novamente. Quem estava incomodada era ela. Aquela inconstância me confundia.

- Estava chorando? - Cuspi aquelas duas palavras sem ao menos pensar.

- Não... Bem... Sim. - Sussurrou e olhou, receosa, bem no fundo dos meus olhos, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar meus próximos passos, mas não demorou-se. - Mas, por favor, não se incomode com isso.

Pensei em fazer como ela, desviar o olhar, ou lançar-lhe o mesmo olhar frio, mas alguma coisa no olhos daquela menina me fez querer mudar aquela situação. Há muito tempo que o objetivo da minha vida havia mudado da água para o vinho. Derrubar os muros ao meu redor e mostrar para as pessoas que eu não era um risco, que o medo não era necessário era o maior desejo do meu coração. Após o ataque da Akatsuki as coisas haviam mudado consideravelmente, eu era bem recebido pela pessoas da vila, - as mesmas pessoas que me odiaram um dia - mas como alguém como ela, alguém que presenciou minha luta com Naruto, alguém que lutou pela minha vida e que estava agora sob o meu teto, como ela podia sentir medo de mim? Principalmente sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu. Por quê? Ela viu. Ela testemunhou. Então por quê? Todo meu esforço...

- Está sentindo-se bem, Kazegake - sama? - Percebi que havia permanecido tempo demais em silêncio. Ela me olhava e notei um lampejo de preocupação em seus olhos. Os olhos mais confusos que já havia encontrado durante toda minha vida. Transparentes, mas confusos. Eu lia perfeitamente suas emoções, mas não entendia a inconstância que a acompanhava.

Andei em sua direção, evitando seus olhos, mas sabia que ela me observava atentamente. Sentei devagar ao seu lado, controlando meus movimentos, tentando não assustá-la ainda mais. Quando nos olhos finalmente se encontraram, em silêncio, ela encolheu-se ainda mais. Definitivamente eu odiava aquilo, aquela reação, afastar-se de mim de maneira tão instintiva. Queria mudar aquilo com todas às minhas forças.

- Sakura- Ela piscou e ergueu a cabeça um pouco mais, para demonstrar que me ouvia - Você não tem a menor obrigação de acreditar no que eu digo, mas eu mudei, verdadeiramente. - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas - Eu não vou te machucar, nunca mais. Por favor, não sinta med-

- Medo?! Você acha que estou com medo de você? - Seus olhos endureceram novamente, mas estavam diferentes, havia algo como uma determinação. Ela largou suas pernas e esticou-se na minha direção - Não, Gaara. Definitivamente, não. - Ela tocou minha perna e mesmo quando olhei para sua mão, ela não a retirou - Eu confio em você com a minha vida. - Dessa vez fui eu quem a olhou confuso.

- Oh, céus - Ela riu, novamente - Minhas atitudes, elas confundiram você, não é mesmo? - Sua mão subiu lentamente e ela tocou meu rosto e seus olhos mudaram novamente, preencheram-se de doçura - Sinto muito, Gaara. Não queria ter provocado esse sentimento em você. Assisti as pessoas sentirem medo e repulsa do Naruto por tantos anos… A última coisa que eu gostaria é fazer você se sentir desta forma também. - Minha respiração falhou.

- Por quê...?

- Eu… Eu estava constrangida… - _Constrangimento?_ - Por você ter me visto chorando... Achei que eu era a única acordada. Fiquei com vergonha e por isso estava agindo daquele jeito. - Ela disse tirando a mão do meu rosto e olhando para baixo - Me desculpe.

- Constrangida? - Conseguir dizer após um breve minuto em silêncio.

- É, sim… - Senti o mais puro alívio ao constatar os fatos. Ela não sentia medo, ela estava me tocando e, principalmente, ela se importava com meus sentimentos. - Me desculpe pela minha falta de modos também… Você é o Kazegake e eu estou agindo como se fossemos amigos a anos, te chamando de Gaara e-

- Você pode me chamar de Gaara sempre que quiser. - Declarei a voz firme, fazendo-a se virar para me olhar, esperando que ela entendesse que… sim, éramos amigos.

- Bem... Obrigada.

Não respondi. Apenas fiquei observando-a. Reparei nas suas mãos, nas suas roupas - pijamas sem estampa - , no rosa do seu cabelo, na sua boca sorridente e nos seus olhos, desta vez livres de qualquer sentimento frígido. E ela permitiu cada olhar, cada segundo em silêncio, como se soubesse e entendesse perfeitamente como minha mente desacostumada à interações funcionasse. Ela permaneceu parada, sorrindo, esperando até que eu estivesse pronto. Sem dúvidas, uma das pessoas mais encantadoras que eu já havia conhecido.

- Porque estava chorando? - Queria que ela sentisse a brecha, que se aproximasse. Minha vontade da certeza de que todos os resquícios de medo e desconfiança haviam ido embora era tremenda. Eu queria que ela sentisse e nos permitisse.

- Ah, isso não tem a menor importância. - Falou agitando as mãos como se me dissesse para esquecer aquilo.

- Você pode confiar em mim… - Esperava que ela não entendesse aquilo como um desespero afobado, minha intenção era deixar tudo claro como cristal entre nós.

- Eu tenho certeza disso, _Gaara_. - Ela disse sorrindo e entoando ao dizer meu nome. - Mas juro que não tem a menor importância.

- Gostaria de um pedaço de torta de maçã? Eu trouxe para o jantar, mas você não estava conosco. - Sakura disse quando eu esperava que o silêncio dominasse mais uma vez.

- Eu nunca comi torta de maçã.

- Meu Deus, vamos corrigir esse desastre, rápido. - Ela riu, levantando-se com um pulo, em seguida virou-se e ofereceu a sua mão para me ajudar a me levantar também.

Vendo aquela mão ali estendida para mim, e somente para mim, aquele sorriso aberto e seus olhos brilhantes descarregados eu simplesmente segurei sua mão e me deixei levar. Naquele momento eu percebi que não precisava me esforçar ou me preocupar, ela já havia me aceitado e me guardado. E foi exatamente a mesma coisa que eu fiz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu.

**Sim, eu me lembro...**

_...do calor do seu abraço..._

Era a minha terceira ou quarta visita à Suna, mas em nenhuma delas eu sequer tinha imaginado que pudesse sentir um calor como aquele. A vila estava sofrendo uma terrível onda de calor há aproximadamente duas semanas. Eu havia chegado na noite anterior e logo pude perceber que a situação estava crítica. A noite, que costumava ser acompanhada de uma leve brisa do deserto, estava tão quente que não fui capaz de dormir confortavelmente, fiquei revirando na cama por horas.

Eu estava sentada do lado de fora de um restaurante, enquanto me abanava com o cardápio e esperava Temari voltar com uma garrafa de água. Fazia cerca trinta minutos que havíamos saído de sua casa e me senti obrigada a pedir uma pausa da nossa caminhada. Olhei ao redor e percebi que eu era uma das únicas pessoas que estava sendo extremamente afetada pelo calor, digo, todos estavam reclamando e buscando refresco da melhor maneira possível, mas eu era única que parecia uma semi-morta. Simplesmente não estava acostumada como eles.

Me senti obrigada a fazer um rabo-de-cavalo e lamentar ao ver meu reflexo na vitrine do restaurante. Meu rosto e pescoço estavam vermelhos e molhados pelo suor, me perguntei como seria capaz de cumprir a minha missão sob um calor daqueles.  
Tsunade-sama havia me enviado para reabastecer o estoque de ervas medicinais originárias de Suna. Conhecia muito bem cada uma delas e Gaara sempre disponibilizava dois ou três genins para me auxiliar na colheita, tornando a tarefa rápida e eficiente. Mas eu não contava com aquele calor apavorante. Normalmente eu já tinha certos problemas com o clima da vila, o calor me deixava mole e preguiçosa, mas aquilo era um atentado contra a minha vida. Tinha plena consciência que a minha pressão estava baixa e que se eu não tomasse cuidado, poderia passar mal facilmente. Bocejei, lembrando da noite mal dormida, enquanto observada Temari se aproximar.

- Minha nossa, você está com uma cara péssima. Talvez devêssemos voltar para casa…

- Não, só poderei ficar três dias dessa vez e se eu não voltar com essas ervas a Hokage me chuta para fora da vila. - Disse e, em seguida, dei dois grandes goles na água gelada que a loira me entregou.

- Certo, mas eu não poderei te acompanhar, dessa vez. Minha agenda esta lotada essa semana, mas tenho com certeza que Gaara separou dois genins para te ajudar, provavelmente já estão te esperando na estufa.

- Então é melhor eu ir andando. - Me levantei devagar para evitar tonturas. - Nos vemos à noite?

- Sim, Gaara prometeu que chegaria mais cedo para nos acompanhar - Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer somos apenas amigos, Temari? - Rolei os olhos e bebi mais um pouco da minha água.

- Se você soubesse o quão animado ele toda vez que a Hokage te envia…

- Nao diga besteiras! Ele é o Kazegake de Suna… E somos apenas amigos. - Fechei a garrafa e comecei a andar - Não temos tempo para suas histórias, Temari bobona, até mais tarde. - Acenei e virei para partir, não sem antes vê-la sorrir daquela forma maliciosa.

* * *

Foi por volta das 18 horas que decidi encerrar o nosso trabalho, enquanto o Sol baixava, para a minha total satisfação. Graças ao clima, meu dia havia se tornado mais cansativo que muitas missões. Minha cabeça doía de forma insuportável, eu estava enjoada e minha pele ainda estava vermelha e quente. Mesmo dentro estufa o calor era absurdo, úmido, porém muito incomodo.  
Pelo menos conseguimos colher todas as ervas necessárias, de forma que eu não teria muito trabalho para o dia seguinte. Deveria apenas coordenar o armazenamento e estariamos prontos para partir na manhã seguinte. Pensei que podeira aproveitar o tempo livre com Temari ou Gaara, se não estivessem ocupados, mas logo em seguida afastei a ideia, não teria a mínima disposição para enfrentar aquele calor. Talvez ficar em casa...

Interrompi meus pensamentos graças a uma forte tontura, elas me acompanharam o dia inteiro, provavelmente graça as oscilações na minha pressão arterial. O calor provocava tudo aquilo. Levei uma mão até a cabeça e ultilizei a outra para me apoiar em uma bancada repleta de plantas. Akira, uma das genins enviadas por Gaara, se aproximou, preocupada.

- Sakura-san? - A pequenina segurou meu braço e me guiou até um baquinho - Vá para casa, por favor, podemos terminar limpeza sozinhos.

- Não quero que o Mikio me chame de preguiçosa mais uma vez. - Falei fuzilando o garoto com os olhos, aquele peste me lembrava muito um certo loiro de olhos azuis.

- Se ele fizer isso, baterei nele, eu prometo! - Já a outra baixinha lembrava a mim mesma, me fazendo sorrir abertamente.

- Com força? - Sussurrei alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse também.

- Com certeza! - Ela sorriu e piscou para mim, já Mikio gritou em protesto, arrancando-me mais um sorriso.

- Sendo assim, vou nessa! - Disse me levantando devagar sob o olhar cuidadoso de Akira. - Não se esqueçam de apagar as luzes ao sair e muito obrigada pela ajuda!

Sai agradecendo Gaara mentalmente por ter me enviado uma genin tão atenciosa como Akira. Eu realmente não estava me sentindo nada bem. Minha cabeça estava latejando tão forte que meus olhos mal suportavam ficarem abertos. A casa dos Sabaku não ficava distante, mas após andar umas duas ou três quadras tive que parar e me apoiar em um poste.  
Sentia meu corpo todo em chamas. Minha boca estava totalmente seca e eu não conseguia respirar. Uma tontura - a pior do dia - me acometeu e tive que me segurar fortemente para não desabar ali, no meio da rua. Senti uma náusea forte, que me forçou a respirar, com dificuldade, três vezes pela boca, para não vomitar. Pensei que minha cabeça fosse explodir e um segundo depois toda a minha visão escureceu. Eu sabia que estava perdendo os sentidos, mas não conseguia nem andar, quanto mais usar chackra para amenizar aqueles sintomas. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia me mover e aquilo estava me deixando desesperada. Toquei minha testa, definitivamente eu estava com febre. Não restava dúvidas, eu estava sofrendo de insolação.

Tentei gritar por ajuda, mas estava tão sem forças que larguei o poste e simplesmente cai. Esperei sentir o chão bater contra meu corpo, mas ao invés disso, senti braços ao redor do meu corpo. Minhas pernas e quadril estavam tocaram o chão, mas eu estava apoiada em alguém. Ele tocou meu rosto e ao afastar uma mecha do meu cabelo, eu abri meus olhos. Minha visão ainda estava terrivelmente turva e tudo o que consegui identificar foi a cor vermelha.

_Gaara_. E desmaiei.

* * *

Antes de abrir os olhos, pensei que estava deitada sobre a água. A superfície sob mim era geladinha e macia, senti que meu cabelo estava molhado e havia algo úmido na minha nuca. Quando realmente despertei percebi que estava deitada sobre os lençóis de seda mais macios que já havia visto. Havia um ar frio e refrescante soprando na minha direção e descobri, para o meu prazer, que era um ar condicionado.  
Olhei ao meu redor, estava em um quarto muito grande e, de certa forma, luxuoso. Os objetos eram simples, porém de boa qualidade, como por exemplo, os lençóis de seda pura abaixo de mim.

Sentei e toquei minha cabeça, ainda havia um leve resquício de dor, mas nada insuportável. Meus cabelos estavam molhados, isso provavelmente ajudou a baixar a temperatura do meu corpo. Ja não me sentia tonta, nem enjoada e fiquei muito grata por isso.  
Observei que não vestia as mesmas roupas. Estava usado um pijama - também de seda - rosa. A última coisa que conseguia me lembrar era da praça, onde desmaiei, e de Gaara, me segurando. Como parei naquele quarto, usando aquelas roupas eu realmente não saberia dizer.

Olhei ao redor, mais uma vez, já era noite e tudo estava no mais completo silêncio. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava. Notei que a porta estava aberta e no mesmo instante que coloquei meus pés no chão, Gaara entrou no quarto tranquilamente.

- Ah, vejo que acordou. - Ele disse antes de depositar alguns papéis sobre uma escrivaninha, andar em minha direção, sentar-se do lado oposto da cama, de frente para mim. - Como está se sentindo?

- Minha cabeça doí, mas não é nada preocupante... Huh, Gaara, onde eu estou?

- No meu quarto. - Ele disse simplesmente como se não fosse grande coisa. Tive que fazer um grande esforço para não corar, não sendo bem sucedida, já que ele me lançou um olhar preocupado, ergueu sua mão e tocou minha testa.

- Você ainda está vermelha, será que a febre está retornando?

- Não, eu estou bem. - Disse tirando sua mão do meu rosto, mas permaneci segurando-a sobre o meu colo. - Obrigada pela ajuda, Gaara. - sorri. - Acho que Suna me acertou em cheio dessa vez.

- Estava a caminho da estufa quando te encontrei. Sabia que você estava sofrendo de insolação, é muito comum durante as ondas de calor, mas não te levei para o hospital porque a febre baixou logo depois do banho.

- B-Banho?

- Belo sutiã, aliás. - Ele sorriu torto um segundo antes de segurar meus braços para bloquear meu ataque - Por Deus, eu estou brincando Sakura. - Gaara sorria abertamente, e eu sabia esse era o seu máximo, ele só sorria desta forma quando estava extremamente feliz. Mas durante todo o tempo em que eu o conhecia nunca havia presenciado uma risada ou gargalhada.

- Tarado! - Tentei mordê-lo, já que ele segurava os meus braços, enquanto ria, mas senti meu mundo girar mais uma vez e perdi minhas forças. Gaara parou no mesmo segundo e me deitou na cama, seus olhos estavam tão cheios que preocupação que me fizeram sorrir.

- Me desculpe. - Ele sussurrou, curvando-se sobre mim. - Eu estava brincando, é claro. Foi Temari quem te colocou no chuveiro e trocou suas roupas, então, eu te trouxe para o meu quarto, já que é o único quarto com ar condicionado.

- Injustiça.

- O lado bom de ser Kazegake. - Ele disse sorrindo e puxando o lençol até cobrir minha barriga. - Seus lábios estão brancos.

- Oscilações de pressão. - Mas eu ainda sorria - Porque ficou tão serio? Eu estou bem.

- Sinto muito. - Ele disse de forma inocente.

Às vezes ele falava naquele tom, suave e triste, como uma criança que acabou de perder seu brinquedo favorito. E sempre que o ouvia falar daquela forma sentia uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo e carinha-lo, mas me a faltava coragem. Éramos sim muito amigos, mas Gaara teve um passado difícil e eu já havia percebido a sua dificuldade em tocar as pessoas. Às vezes eu tocava as suas mãos, ou até mesmo o seu rosto. Às vezes ele tocava meu cabelo - segundo ele, por gostar da cor - e correspondia quando eu tocava a sua mão. Mas nunca houve nada além disso.

- Gaara… - Sussurrei baixo. Ele erguei a cabeça para que nossos olhos se encontrassem, eu estava deitada, e ele, curvado sobre mim, apoiando-se sobre o braço direito ao lado do meu corpo. Bastava um movimento para que meu corpo se encaixasse ao dele. Fiquei um minuto encarando o seu rosto enquanto pensava se deveria ou não pedir sua permissão. - Sabe o que eu sempre quis fazer?

- Me diga. - Sua boca moveu-se apenas um milímetro para cima. Seu sorriso nível um. Deslizando sobre a cama eu me sentei, de frente para ele.

- Um abraço. - Sussurrei. - Eu quero abraçar você, Gaara. - Declarei e esperei para ver a sua reação.

Primeiro, ele arregalou os olhos, depois ele encolheu os ombros e desviou os olhos. Seu pescoço endureceu, estava tenso. Em seguida, ele soltou o ar pela boca e abaixou a cabeça.

- Sakura... - Sabia que ele estava pensando no seu passado, em tudo que viveu. Toquei seu cabelo, próximo a orelha e ele fechou os olhos, com força, como se meu toque doesse.

- Está tudo bem. - Sussurrei enquanto me aproximava e ele acenou com a cabeça, dando sua permissão, me fazendo sorrir.

Escorreguei minha mão pelo seu cabelo, até alcançar a base da sua cabeça e a empurrei na minha direção, guiando-a para o meu pescoço, enquanto movimentava meu outro braço, para abraçá-lo por completo. Seu corpo acompanhou meu movimento e, em seguida, ele estava colado em mim. Senti ele mover suas mãos vagarosamente, escorregando-as pela minha cintura, em direção as minhas costas. Ele arfou sobre a minha pele quando estávamos perfeitamente encaixados e finalmente pude apertá-lo contra mim.

Tudo moveu-se tão devagar.

Estávamos tão distantes do resto do mundo.

Tínhamos o tempo parado só para nós dois.

* * *

**Peço desculpas por qualquer erro ortográfico.**

**E agradeço por ter lido :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence._

**Sim, eu me lembro...**

_...do seu poder de encanto..._

Como de costume, principalmente quando Sakura estava na vila, estamos jantando, todos juntos, reunidos ao redor da mesa. Mas era só quando a Haruno estava presente que Temari resolvia cozinhar. Eu gostava. Da comida e da visita.

Sakura era cheia de vida. Os jantares eram sempre animados e barulhentos, ela fazia meus irmãos rirem com a mesma facilidade que eles a faziam rir. Eu costumava apenas observar a cena, sorrindo discretamente, enquanto apreciava a comida caseira.

Enquanto a observava, percebi o quanto Sakura sentia-se em casa. Desde a maneira como ela passava o saleiro para Kankuro, até o hábito de andar completamente descalça pela casa. Ela sabia onde guardávamos nossos lençóis e toalhas. Ela conhecia o lugar de cada panela, prato e talher. Andava pela vila como se pertencesse àquelas ruas, os comerciantes sabiam o seu nome e lhe entregavam presentes, gratos pelas suas curas milagrosas. As enfermeiras a respeitavam no hospital e as crianças a idolatravam. Definitivamente este era o seu segundo lar. Sorri com este pensamento e foquei no maravilhoso jantar a minha frente, Temari cozinhava incrivelmente bem.

Um silêncio incomum dominou a sala de jantar e focalizei meu olhar em minha irmã, curioso. Ela terminava de comer, ainda sorrindo. Kankuro servia-se um pouco mais da carne assada a sua frente. E Sakura estava olhando para mim, sorrindo, como sempre. Sorri de volta, mas nada tão sincero quanto o sorriso dela.  
Temari, levantou o olhar, com a intenção de dizer alguma coisa, mas quando viu que nos olhávamos, desistiu e voltou a comer tentando esconder um sorriso. Não compreendi aquela reação.

- Gaara. - Disse minha irmã - Você já resolveu aquela questão sobre o casamento do Baki-sensei?

- Não, Temari, você sabe que não. - Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Há semanas Temari me incomodava com aquele assunto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gaaara! - Ela disse com o tom de voz mais alto que o necessário, largando os talheres sobre a mesa - O casamento é sábado! Depois de amanhã!

- Eu não quero uma acompanhante.

- Meu Deus... Fale com o seu irmão, Kankuro!

- Irmãozinho, nosso sensei nos fez o favor de permitir que escolhêssemos nossos acompanhantes, pensando que assim, seria mais fácil. Você não deveria complicar...

- Eu não quero uma acompanhante. - Repeti olhando diretamente para os seus olhos, esperando que assim, eles entendessem e me deixassem em paz.

- Somos os padrinhos, Gaara! Eu e Kankuro já temos nossas companhias... Você não pode subir no altar sozinho, seria ridículo! - Temari continuava a falar alto. Fechei meus olhos e cruzei os braços.

- Eu não quero uma acompanhante - Repeti lentamente.

- Nem se for a Sakura? - Abri meus olhos, olhei para Kankuro e ponderei sobre seu questionamento. De fato, era uma boa ideia.

- Epa, epa, pessoal. - A rosada declarou levantando as mãos e agitando-as no ar. - Não me metam nessas histórias.

- Sakura, por favor. Você é a única capaz. - Temari sussurrou fazendo um bico. - O casamento é sábado...  
- Mas eu não posso acompanhar o Kazegake em uma festa assim, Temari…

- Porque não? - Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, mas ela olhou para mim.

- É, porque não? - Eu perguntei e a minha voz se sobressaiu sobre as demais, fazendo com que os outros dois olhassem para mim também, e ficassem em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Pessoal, não tem a menor condição… Eu não tenho roupas… Nem saberia me comportar como acompanhante do Kazegake-sama...

- Bobagem! - Temari disse rindo - Podemos ir às compras amanhã. E ninguém liga para essas formalidade.

- Eu ligo! - A Haruno exclamou arregalando os olhos.

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia você levar a Sakura, irmãozinho. - Kankuro disse sorrindo - Todos a adoram.

- Hey, vocês estão me ouvindo? Eu não posso acompanhar o Gaara em um evento desses… Não tem como, é um absurdo e eu nã-

- Venha comigo, Sakura, por favor. - Eu disse cortando o seu discurso e olhando-a profundamente. Ela abriu e fechou a boca, tentando arrumar mais algum argumento para negar ao meu pedido, sem desgrudar os teus olhos dos meus, mas foi em vão. Por fim, ela fechou os olhos e respondeu em um suspiro frustado.

- Sinto muito, Gaara. - Sakura disse em um tom sério, que eu desconhecia.

Até meus irmãos estranharam aquela reação e calaram-se. E, definitivamente, nenhum de nós esperávamos que ela se levantasse e partisse em silêncio para o andar superior. Pensei que talvez, aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu havia presenciado um comportamento como aquele da rosada. Sakura, normalmente, oferecia ajuda com a limpeza, já começando-a, em meio a sorrisos. E então, retirava algum bolo, torta ou qualquer outro tipo de doce da nossa geladeira com o maior sorriso da noite, com a plena certeza de que não estávamos acostumados com aquilo e que, portanto, era um momento especial. E realmente era.

Mas não naquela noite. Sua saída estranha e cabisbaixa, provocou em mim um sentimento incomum que me impulsionou a levantar e ir atrás dela. Mal ouvi Temari chamar meu nome, quando dei por mim, ja estava subindo a escada.

Assim que virei em direção aos quartos, senti meu corpo chocar-se contra algo, que logo identifiquei como a própria Sakura.

- Gaara! Você me assustou! - Ela disse brava e bateu no meu braço. Mas eu sabia que não era uma raiva verdadeira.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? - Perguntei sério, nossos corpos ainda estavam próximos, foi quando percebi que gostava da nossa diferença de altura. Ela precisava mover a cabeça levemente para cima para me olhar nos olhos, assim como eu precisava mover a minha para baixo afim de mirá-la.

- Não foi nada demais - Ela riu - Eu sabia que você iria me seguir, por isso fiz isso. - Cerrei os olhos e suspirei visivelmente irritado, ela sabia que eu estava repreendendo-a - Calma ai, Kazegake. Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta séria, a sós. Se seus irmãos estivessem conosco, tenho certeza de que você não me diria a verdade.

- Faça. - Cruzei os braços, olhando-a. Sei que ela tentava não sorrir, mas o brilho dos seus olhos era indisfarçável.

- Há alguém especial que você gostaria de levar ao casamento? Porque bem… Seus irmãos só disseram aquilo porque não querem que você vá sozinho - Ela mordeu a bochecha e olhou para o teto pensativa - Se tiver alguma garota de especial eu me disponho a te ajudar… Provavelmente você enrolou esse tempo todo porque estava com vergonha de convidá-la, entã-

- Não, Sakura. Eu quero você. - Ela olhou para mim no mesmo segundo e observei suas bochechas adquirem um leve tom rosado.

- M-Mas Gaara… Você é o Kazegake… Eu e você nesse tipo de evento... As pessoas vão comentar… - Ela sussurrou evitando meus olhos.

- Comentar o que? Você sempre portou-se muito bem com a Hokage-sama. É só agir do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sei, meus pais me educaram muito bem - Disse levantando o olhar e sorrindo, mas ambos se desfizeram rapidamente. O sorriso e o contato visual - Mas não é disso que eu estou falando, Gaara..

- Não entendo.

- Ai meu Deus - rolos os olhos - Eu não sei como te explicar... Comentários maldosos, sobre nós dois… Sobre a nossa relação e nós dois. O fato de você me escolher. Às vezes isso é comum. E nós dois. As pessoas falam, elas não sabem. Dai elas inventam, falam e comentam e então, quando for tarde dema-

- Sakura, eu não estou entendendo nada. - Ela suspirou frustada - Mas eu não me importo. Esses eventos são absolutamente tediosos. Não consigo pensar mais ninguém que seria capaz de me distrair - sorri levemente - E sobre isso que se trata, não é? Uma boa companhia? Então... Você é a garota ideal - Terminei, pronto para desfrutar do seu sorriso doce.

- Uma boa companhia? - Acenei positivamente - Bom… Se é assim… Eu serei sua companhia, Kazegake-sama. - Disse, finalmente me oferecendo um daqueles sorrisos especiais.

_Puro deleite_

* * *

Olhei no relógio no centro da sala, mais uma vez.

_19 horas e 15 minutos_

O casamento começava as 20hrs. E Temari e Sakura simplesmente não estavam prontas.

Kankuro já havia subido e descido a escada para apressás-la pelo menos cinco vezes. Eu, duas. Estávamos prontos há mais de quarenta minutos, o mesmo tempo que estávamos esperando-as. Nossos trages eram semelhantes e cuidadosamente escolhidos por Temari. Smoking preto, com uma calça de mesma cor, um colete cinza, camisa branca e uma gravata discreta, ligando-se ao colete. Agradeci mentalmente pelo fato de ser um casamento à noite. Não aguentaria o calor do deserto com aquela roupa.

Ouvimos a campainha tocar, olhei de relance para Kankuro, que estava emburrado ao lado do balcão da cozinha, sabendo que ele não tinha a menor intenção de abri-la, me levantei.

- Boa noite, Kazegake-sama - Era Ichiro, um dos ninjas que participava da minha segurança pessoal. E pela maneira como estava vestido, um terno azul marinho, provavelmente, ele era o acompanhante de Temari.

- Boa noite, Ichiro. Entre, estamos esperando-as.

- Há quarta minutos! - Kankuro disse impaciente andando até o pé da escada. - Temari, eu juro que se você não descer agora eu vo-

Sua frase foi interrompida pela figura da nossa irmã que surgiu no alto da escada. Sorri com a maior sinceridade do meu coração, ao vê-la. Não me lembrava de já ter visto Temari tão linda. Ela usava um vestido roxo escuro de tecido leve, preso por duas alças nos ombros. Era justo do busto até a cintura , delineado bem seu corpo. E então, o tecido abria-se de forma reta. Havia uma fenda do lado esquerdo do vestido, por onde podíamos ver sua perna, conforme ela andava. Seu cabelo estava preso, mas havia alguns fios solto, enquadrando seu rosto. E por fim, um broche prateado e brilhante, do lado direito do seu coque, completava o visual.

Ela olhava para Ichiro enquanto descia, sorrindo. O ninja sorria igualmente, não esforçando-se para controlar o brilho nos olhos.

- Boa noite, Temari. Você está realmente muito bonita. - Ele sussurrou enquanto oferecia seu braço direto para ela apoiar-se.

- Muito obrigada, Ichiro. Eu ouvi você chegando, por isso desci. - Eles estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam o olhar raivoso que receberam do meu irmão. Sorri de leve.

- Sim, está muito linda, perfeita, maravilhosa, Temari. Agora cadê a Sakura? Precisamos sair dessa casa agora, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ela vai descer em um segundo, Kankuro, porque você está tão nervoso? - Minha irmã disse com descaso ajeitando a barra do vestido.

- Já faz quarenta minutos Temari! Minha acompanhante deve estar me esperando há horas, ansiosa, angustiada, se perguntando o motivo do meu atraso! Isso se ela já não tiver desistido! - Rolamos os olhos.

- Você deveria ter ido na frente então...

- Ora, sua loira ingrat-

- Vejam! - Ichiro disse indicando o topo da escada com a cabeça. Todos viramos para ver uma das cenas mais lindas que já vi em toda minha vida. Sakura.

Ela estava absurdamente estonteante. Seu vestido era de um tecido ainda mais leve que o de Temari, de forma que ele movia-se conforme ela andava. A cor era verde, mais claro que seus olhos. O decote era em forma de coração e preso no pescoço. Ela girou, rindo e notei que suas costas estavam parcialmente nuas. Era o tal "frente única" que elas haviam comentado durante o jantar, na noite passada. Pedras brilhantes enfeitavam seu busto e a barra do vestido era comprida, formando uma espécie de cauda, discreta. Seu cabelo róseo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo lateral e havia uma tiara brilhante enfeitando-o. A maquiagem destacava seus olhos, tornando-os ainda mais doce. Definitivamente, ela parecia um anjo.

- E então? - Ela perguntou caminhando em minha direção, devagar.

- Encantadora - Consegui sussurrar completamente hipnotizado pela figura a minha frente.

- Não achou um exagero? - Mordeu o lábio levemente rosado - Eu disse para a Temari que achei esse vestido um pouco demais, mas ela disse que estava perfeito e-

- Você está absurdamente linda, Sakura. - Sorri e ela também. Ofereci meu braço quando percebi que Kankuro ja havia apagado praticamente todas as luzes da casa e aberto a porta para sairmos.

Caminhamos em silêncio em direção ao Salão Principal, onde normalmente era realizado a maioria de eventos formais envolvendo o Kazegake da vila. Foi o meu presente de casamento para o nosso sensei. A festa. Nos separamos de Kankuro que correu para encontrar-se com a sua acompanhante - uma enfermeira, ele havia me dito - e Temari caminhava com Ichiro a nossa frente. Já conseguia ver as luzes do Salão quando Sakura tropeçou pela terceira vez. E pela terceira vez eu a segurei firmemente apoiando-a em meu braço.

- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. Eu realmente não estou acostumada com saltos tão altos, mas a Temari…

- É, eu sei que ela pode ser bem convincente quando quer. - Disse, e ela riu brevemente.

- O que foi? Está nervosa?

- Um pouco...

- Porque?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas estão todos nos olhando - E eu realmente não havia reparado. Ela tropeçou mais uma vez - Droga de saltos.

- Sakura... - Sussurrei e ela me olhou preocupada. Logo entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Você pode desistir se quiser .

- Gaara, está tudo bem - Sorriu - Me desculpe... Tenho a missão de divertir o Kazegake-sama esta noite e assim será!

* * *

Já era madrugada quando a festa foi encerrada. Grande parte dos convidados já haviam partido, portanto o salão estava praticamente vazio. Havia alguns funcionários iniciando a limpeza e alguns convidados despedindo-se uns dos outros.

Eu estava parado ao lado do balcão de bebidas, acompanhado de Ichiro, já que Sakura e Temari haviam sumido em direção ao banheiro. Após desistir de me arrastar para a pista de dança, ela e a minha irmã juntaram-se e dançaram por horas. Tomei um gole da minha bebida - sem álcool, exigiu Sakura - e olhei para Ichiro. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Algum problema, Ichiro?

- Não, Kazegake-sama -Sorriu - Só estava pensando que foi um casamento realmente muito bonito.  
- Com certeza.

- Não digo pela festa, mas pela felicidade dos noivos... - Ele disse mudando de posição de repente e erguendo seu copo - Espero que um dia tenhamos a oportunidade de encontrar um mulher que nós faça completos.

Sorri e brindamos, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse pensado em algo como aquilo.

- Estão brindando sobre o que? - Minha irmã questionou, aproximando-se, sem a Sakura.

- À sua beleza - Ichiro respondeu, rodeando a cintura de Temari. Foi neste momento que resolvi me levantar e sair a procura da minha acompanhante.

Olhei o salão, rastreando tons de rosa e verde, mas foi em vão.  
Dei alguns passos sem rumo, até ver, em um canto isolado da pista de dança, meu sensei e a sua noiva. Agora, esposa. Eles dançavam abraçados, sendo que não tocava música alguma. Notei os braços dele, ao redor da cintura fina dela, suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas feminina, enquanto os braços dela permaneciam repousando ao redor do pescoço dele.  
O rosto delicado da mulher estava escondido no ombro dele, e os olhos castanhos do meu sensei descansavam fechados. Então, ele ergueu sua cabeça, para olhá-la, e ela fez o mesmo.

Foi como se o mundo desaparecesse para os dois. Naquele momento, só havia ele. E só havia ela.

Eles não podiam me ver, mas assistia àquilo, sentindo algo totalmente desconhecido ao meu coração. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam com uma intensidade que eu jamais havia visto. Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso tão puro e doce quanto o de Sakura. E ele sorriu para ela. Um dos homens mais sérios que eu conhecia, sorriu como uma criança.  
Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, mas a moça permitiu que apenas uma escapasse.

Ele disse, como todas as letras que eu não fui capaz de ouvir. Mas li seus lábios, seus olhos, todo o seu ser concordavam com as três palavras que escaparam dos lábios do meu sensei.

E ela respondeu, sorrindo, chorando, dançando. Assim como para ele, palavras não eram realmente necessárias. Mas ela disse e ele a beijou logo em seguida.

Era daquilo que Ichiro estava falando, tanta felicidade. O sentimento de preenchimento.

Aquilo era **_amor_**.

- Gaara? - Kankuro chamou.

- Hm?

- É muito bonito não é mesmo? - Ele comentou, olhando o casal junto comigo - Espero viver isso um dia. - Me perguntei porque todos resolveram conversar sobre isto comigo. - Espero que você também, Gaara. - Olhei para ele, intrigado.

- Não sei, Kankuro.

- Você... Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheço, merece conhecer o verdadeiro amor, irmãozinho. - Ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro e sorrido ternamente.

- Está tudo bem, Kankuro. Sou muito feliz com vocês dois - Sorri de volta.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Gaara. Mas um dia você descobrirá.

- Obrigado, Kankuro.

- Acho incrível a capacidade que essa menina tem de encantar todos ao seu redor. - Ele disse de repente, indicando, com a cabeça, algo atrás de mim.

Era Sakura. Ela estava segurando um bebê em seu colo e havia outras duas criança abraçando as suas pernas. Reconheci como os netos de Oki-sama. Um dos membros do conselho. Ele costumava criticar Sakura e suas visitas frequentes a Suna, eu a defendia dizendo que eram ordens da Hokage, mas ele insistia.

Agora lá estava ele, exibindo as nove fotos dos netos que guardava na carteira. Com as crianças enroscadas nos braços e pernas da Haruno. E ela sorria.

- Tire a coitada de lá, Gaara. Eu não me surpreenderia se o velho tirasse um álbum completo do bolso. - Disse, me empurrando em direção a eles.

- Boa noite, Oki-sama. - Disse formalmente, prostrando-me ao lado da Haruno e apoiando minha mão em suas costas.

- Boa noite, Kazegake-sama. - Ele respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos da neta mais velha. - Essa sua acompanhante é uma boa menina. Curou uma tosse chata que perturbava a minha doce Amaya, não é mesmo, querida?

- Sim, vovô! Agora eu consigo fazer isso sem sentir dor! - A criança disse aos pulos. Sakura riu e balançou o bebê que dormia em seus braços.

- Esse pequenino não quis ficar até o fim da festa. - Ela disse com a voz baixa.

- Pensei em partirmos, também. - Sugeri, e logo em seguida, Oki tomou a criança delicadamente dos braços da rosada.

- Sim, sim. Fiquem a vontade. Foi um prazer conhecê-la melhor, senhorita Haruno. Quando retornar a Suna, visite-nos. - Fiquei sinceramente surpreso diante desta declaração, porém me controlei.

- Com todo prazer, Oki-sama. - Ela respondeu polidamente, aceitando entrelaçar-se ao meu braço. - Boa noite, meus queridos. - Piscou para as crianças.

- Boa noite, Kazegake-sama

- Boa noite, Oki-sama - E partimos.

* * *

Assim que cruzamos a porta de saída, Sakura tremeu, graças à brisa do deserto. Retirei meu smoking e depositei sobre as suas costas, em silêncio. Ela sorriu em em agradecimento e encolheu-se sob ele.

- Obrigada, Kazegake-sama - riu baixinho - A vida no deserto é divertida. Todas as estações do ano em um só dia.

- Bom, não temos muitas tempestades ou flores por aqui…

- Mas vocês tem muitas coisas boas também! - Ela disse tropeçando e, mais uma vez, eu a segurei. - A não ser por esses saltos.

- Obrigado pela noite, Sakura. Você não tinha que ter feito nada disso… O vestido, os saltos… Oki-sama…

- Oki-sama - riu - Kankuro me contou sobre ele, mas foi tão fácil. Os netos são o ponto fraco do homem.

- E essa sua capacidade de encantar as pessoas ao seu redor...

- Besteira! - Ela riu, mas eu fiquei serio e parei de andar. Ela virou-se e olhou em meus olhos.

- Eu estou falando sério, Sakura. Você é encantadora… Você me perdoou e se tornou minha amiga, mesmo dep-

- Gaara, está tudo bem. - Tocou meu rosto. - Isso foi a tanto tempo. As coisas são diferentes agora.

- Obrigado, Sakura - Olhei para o chão, tirando sua mão do meu rosto, mas ela enroscou a dela na minha, não deixando que eu a soltasse.

- O que houve? - Ela sussurrou.

- Você acha que eu mereço... O amor? Como o do Baki-sensei… Mesmo depois de ter machucado tantas pesso- - Não consegui terminar a frase pois ela me abraçou, forte. No primeiro instante eu simplesmente não me movi, não estava acostumado com aquilo, mas alguns segundos depois, me forcei a levantar os braços e precioná-la levemente contra mim. A sensação era tão boa. Tão Sakura. Como se ninguém mais fosse permitido a me fazer sentir aquilo. E mesmo se tentassem, tenho dúvidas se conseguiriam.

- Mas é claro, Gaara! - olhou em meus olhos, estávamos perto o suficiente para que eu apreciasse a nossa diferença de altura novamente - Se até mesmo… Um _vingador_.. Merece amor, por quê não você? O passado ficou para trás. Você é outra pessoa agora, e faz um bem tão grande para todos as seu redor... Você merece e vai encontrar alguém que te faça absurdamente feliz.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu apenas tenho. - Ela sorriu.

Naquele momento eu questionei a mim mesmo como seria a vida sem os sorrisos de Sakura. Insuportável, imaginei. Seu rosto estava tão perto, que podia citar todos os seus detalhes. O cabelo estava solto agora, levemente cacheado, e a tiara que prendia sua franja dava-lhe um ar infantil e angelical. Seus olhos eram tão verdes, tão vivos e alegres Questionei também como seria a vida sem eles, insuportável novamente. Seus lábios rosados combinavam perfeitamente com a pele macia. Não sei como nunca havia reparado que Sakura era linda, absurdamente linda.

- Veja, mais uma das jóias do deserto. - Ela disse olhando para o céu. - Não temos estrelas como essas em Konoha - Olhei brevemente, mas retornei para o seu rosto - São lindas, está vendo, Gaara?

- Sim - Mas eu via apenas _ela_.

* * *

**Gostaram? :)**

**Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês que estão acompanhando a fic, principalmente minhas três gatinhas: _Gray-Gaara, Morangolicious e a Teh-chan. _E é justamente a vocês que eu gostaria de pedir a permissão para um Naruto's POV no próximo capitulo. O que me dizem? Tenho a benção de vocês? Haha **

**Muito obrigada pelos recadinhos, meninas. Amo muito cada um deles. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu.

**Sim, eu me lembro...**

_... de quando começaram a notar..._

- Bah, Kakashi-sensei... Está muito calor! - Resmunguei parando de caminhar e jogando minhas coisas no chão.

- É claro que está calor, estamos a uma hora de Suna... Uma hora e meia se você continuar enrrolando.

- Vamos parar só um minutinho, por favor! - Me joguei no chão e peguei meu cantil de água.

- Você tem quinze minutos, Naruto. Preciso verificar uma coisa. - Kakashi disse, caminhando.

Ele sumiu atrás de algumas árvores e eu comecei a observar a paisagem. De onde estava sentado, podia ver perfeitamente a divisa entre o verde da floresta e o amarelo do deserto. Pensei que País do Vento era realmente muito diferente da minha casa. Em Konoha, a paisagem era coloria e cheia de vida, mas em Suna, para todos os lados que olhávamos, só havia a mesma cor amarelo-areia.

Sorri sozinho ao pensar que Gaara deveria sentir a mesma coisa quando se deparava com todas aquelas cores de Konoha.

Cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça e deitei sobre minha a mochila. Enquanto olhava o céu, tentei me lembrar da última vez que vi Gaara. Provavelmente há mais de um ano. As únicas notícias que recebia sobre ele eram através da Sakura, ela viajava com uma certa frequência até Suna. Alguma coisa a ver com plantas medicinais, eu sabia.

E era justamente graças a esse projeto que eu e o Kakashi-sensei estávamos a caminho de Suna. Sakura estava lá, mas havia esquecido um pergaminho importante em Konoha, tão importante a ponto da Hokage nos enviar para entregá-lo.

Tá certo, que eu fiquei mais de quarenta minutos implorando pela missão, para visitar Gaara, mas acredito que mandar o Kakashi-sensei junto comigo era só para me fazer companhia. Nada mais. Só por isso, é. Nada a ver com o pergaminho.

Ouvi passos em minha direção, mas sabia que era o Kakashi, por isso, não fiz questão de mover um músculo.

- Ainda tenho pelo menos oito minuto, Kaka-

- Naruto - No mesmo segundo que ouvi o meu nome, me levantei. Conhecia meu sensei muito bem e há muito tempo para saber que aquilo significava problemas.

- O que aconteceu? - Disse sentindo um calafrio percorrer meu corpo. _Um mau pressentimento.__  
_  
- Naruto… O Kazegake de Suna sofreu um atentado.

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo meu coração disparar tão rapidamente que doeu. Respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar, com a voz levemente trêmula e os sentidos atordoados.

- Ele está... - Senti minhas mãos ficarem geladas e minhas pernas tremerem.

- Não souberam me dizer. Houve uma explosão, mas não sabem o autor, nem o estado do Kazegake.

- Mas que droga, sensei! O que é que vocês sabem? - Gritei mesmo sabendo que o Kakashi não tinha culpa.

- Que a Sakura estava com ele. - Isso foi o suficiente para me fazer abaixar, pegar minha mochila e correr o mais rápido que podia, em direção à Suna.

_Não, por favor, por favor. A Sakura não…_

* * *

Chegamos em Suna, trinta e sete minutos depois que Kakashi-sensei me deu a notícia. Meu pulmão doía de uma forma alucinante, já que não fui capaz de respirar corretamente durante todo o percurso. Tropecei uma ou duas vezes enquanto alternava meus pensamentos entre Gaara e Sakura.

Tentei dizer a mim mesmo que estava tudo bem, que eles eram fortes e estavam seguros, mas quando cruzamos o portão da vila e vi pessoas correndo, desesperadas, carregando baldes e mangueiras de água, temi o pior.

Seguimos a multidão, Kakashi tão preocupado quanto eu, e, finalmente, para o meu próprio desespero, descobrimos o porquê dos baldes.

A cena era devastadora.

Atacaram diretamente a casa do Kazegake. Tudo estava completamente destruído e em chamas. Haviam destroços para todos os lados. A casa havia desabado por completo e os moradores da vila lutavam para impedir que o fogo se espalhasse. Havia algumas tendas médicas a esquerda do desastre, mas aparentemente haviam poucos feridos. Avistei Kankuro e Temari tão desesperados quanto poderiam estar, vasculhando os entulhos e coordenando as buscas. Eu estava tão atordoado com aquela confusão que não percebi quando meu sensei juntou-se a multidão para ajudá-los com um jutsu de água.

_Sakura_

Procurei desesperadamente por ela, entre todas aquelas pessoas. Procurei seu cabelo róseo, seus olhos verdes (abertos), seu sorriso, qualquer coisa, mas ela não estava lá. Eu me esforcei para distinguir sua voz entre os gritos, mas não consegui. Corri pelos ninjas que lutavam contra as chamas, mas ela não lutava com eles. Mergulhei entre a equipe médica, mas ela não estava lá estava, curando feridos. Vasculhei entre as vítimas, mas ela não estava no meio deles (graças a Deus).

Voltei para o olho do desastre. Ajoelhei diante uma pilha de madeiras e tijolos e comecei a retirar destroço por destroço com as minhas próprias mãos, mas eram muitos, simplesmente, muitos. Eu estava suado, tremendo, meu coração batia forte. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que precisava encontrá-la.

Estava prestes a invocar clones para me ajudar, quando senti uma mão sobre meu ombro. Era o kakashi-sensei.

- Pare, Naruto! Se você remover alguma coisa de maneira errada, pode acabar desmoronando tudo. O Pakkun vai encontra-la. - Olhei para o chão e lá estava o pequenino farejando-a.

- Sakura-chan, por favor.… - Sussurrei e fechei meus olhos, odiava ficar parado. Ainda mais quando uma das pessoas mais especiais da minha vida estava em perigo.

- Encontrei, Kakashi! - Pakkun gritou e começou a cavar o chão, perto de alguns entulhos. - Venham, rápido, ela está ferida!

No mesmo segundo, estávamos ao lado dele, retirando os escombros. A cada madeira e meu coração falhava um pouco. A cada tijolo eu prendia a respiração. A expectativa era enorme, dolorosa e desesperadora.

Eu e kakashi tiramos uma viga de madeira e finalmente eu vi o tom róseo que eu tanto amava. Lá estava ela e eu finalmente pude respirar. Estava coberta de areia, e havia sangue em seu rosto, mas estava viva. Viva.

- Sakura! Meu deus, Sakura-chan! - Me debrucei sobre ela e a abracei de forma que pudesse tira-la de lá.

- Kakashi! - Era Kankuro gritando.

- Naruto, cuide dela. Volto em um minuto.

Nos sentamos, eu ainda a segurava fortemente contra mim. Tirei o cabelo do seu rosto e pude ver que havia um corte, pouco acima da testa, ainda sangrava. Seu lábio estava cortado e suas bochechas sujas e arranhadas. Percorri os olhos pelo seu corpo a procura de algum ferimento grave, mas não havia nada além de cortes e arranhões. Não sabia desde quando a Sakura era tão sortuda, uma casa desabou sobre sua cabeça e ela estava sã e salva.

- Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, fale comigo - Segurei seu rosto, na esperança que ela abrisse os olhos.

Lentamente, ela foi recobrando os sentidos. Remexeu-se devagar e abriu os olhos, estava confusa.

- Naruto? - Ela sussurrou, olhando ao redor. Quando viu a destruição e o fogo, arregalou os olhos - O que aconteceu? Você está ferido?

- Você passa mais de duas horas soterrada e quando acorda pergunta se eu estou ferido? - Sorri levemente. Ela me abraçou, escondendo seu rosto no meu ombro.

- Minha cabeça - Observei o corte, era mais profundo do que eu havia notado - Eu estou enjoada, Naruto. Quero ir para casa, por favor… - Ela sussurrou.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Não vou deixar que mais nada te machuque. - A ergui em meus braços e caminhei até uma tenda médica.

- Minha cabeça está doendo tanto... O que aconteceu? - A coloquei sobre uma maca e peguei uma gaze para estancar o sangue do seu ferimento. - Onde estamos, Naruto?

- Estamos em Suna, Sakura. Você e o Gaara foram vitim-

- Gaara! - Ela gritou e se levantou de repente - Naruto, onde ele está? Pelo amor de Deus, me diga que ele esta bem! - Agarrou minha roupa.

- Ele... Ainda não o encontramos, Sak-

Mal terminei a minha frase e ela pulou da maca, porém, não conseguiu dar dois passos sem cair, havia torcido o seu tornozelo, mas não deixou que aquilo a abalasse. Ela continuou mancando em direção ao tumulto. Fui até ela e segurei seu braço, visivelmente confuso.

- O que você está fazendo? - A segurei, mas ela bateu em minhas mãos, para se soltar, e continuou.

- Sakura! - Entrei na sua frente e a segurei pelos ombros.

- Me solte, Naruto! Eu preciso encontrá-lo! - Ela gritou e bateu em minhas mãos novamente. Tentou continuar mas tropeçou graças ao seu tornozelo ferido e caiu na areia. Corri para abraçá-la.

- Calma, Sakura. Ele está bem, eu tenho certeza. Ele usou a areia para se proteger e está esper-

- Não Naruto! Você não entende… - Ela se ajoelhou, sentando-se sobre as pernas e cerrando as mãos sobre o chão. Seus olhos inundaram-se e sua voz ficou trêmula - Ele me protegeu.

- Como assim, Sakura-chan? - Sussurrei e ela me olhou com os olhos marejados.

- Estávamos conversando na cozinha quando aconteceu. Houve uma explosão do andar superior… A casa começou a desmoronar e ele usou a areia para me proteger. Foi tudo muito rápido. É impossível que ele tenha se defendido. Ele está em perigo, Naruto. E é culpa minha.

- Não, Sakura.… - Saber que o Gaara se sacrificou para proteger a minha menina, me deixou extremamente orgulhoso daquele ruivo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, fiquei ainda mais preocupado. Eu não queria alarmá-la ainda mais, mas ela poderia ter razão. Era possível que ele estivesse gravemente ferido - Se ele estiver machucado, você vai curá-lo, eu tenho certeza! - Tentei sorri, mas ela me conhecia muito bem. Não correspondeu ao meu sorriso, porque sabia o quão preocupado eu estava.

- Vamos! - Ela disse determinada, apoiando-se em mim para se levantar.

Caminhamos devagar em direção ao Kakashi-sensei. Os olhos dela brilhavam, um mescla de determinação e lágrimas. Ela estava tremendo e mordia o lábio inferior com força. Eu sabia que ela estava se esforçando para não chorar, sabia que estava sentindo-se culpada e sabia que importava-se com o Kazegake. Só não sabia que se importava com tanta _intensidade_.

Quando restava cerca de trinta metros para alcançá-los, ouvimos gritos.

- Encontramos! - Alguém disse alto o suficiente para que ouvíssemos. Sakura ergueu a cabeça esperançosa.

Primeiro, foram gritos de comemoração, mas apenas um segundo depois, eles transformaram-se em terror.

- Oh céus!

- Ele está morto!

- O Kazegake-sama está morto!

_**Morto**_

O mundo moveu-se em câmera lenta depois disso. Minha boca tomou um gosto amargo e perdi todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Entretanto por mais que eu amasse o Gaara, e eu amava, ao olhar para a Sakura, meus sentidos despertaram. Foi como se uma luz iluminasse meus olhos fizesse com que minha mente gravasse cada reação dela.

Quando ela ouviu _a_ palavra, seu rosto ficou totalmente transtornado. Ela desvencilhou-se dos meus braços e correu em direção a eles, mancando. Seu rosto estava coberto de terra e sangue seco, assim como seu corpo. Seus braços e pernas estavam ralados e as feridas abriam e retornavam a sangrar cada vez que ela caía, porém, ela parecia não sentir dor alguma. Estava chorando compulsivamente, mas era como se ela não tivesse se dado conta disso. As lágrimas se misturavam a terra e suor do seu rosto, deixando-a ainda mais suja. Ela estava sussurrando _"não, por favor, não",_ mas não prestava atenção no que dizia. Arrastava-se com todas as forças que possuía, mas tão lentamente que eu a seguia facilmente. Pensei em ajuda-la, mas meus instintos me diziam que, caso eu interferisse, poderia interromper um acontecimento muito delicado.

Finalmente, Sakura alcançou a multidão, comigo logo atrás dela. Ela afastou, sem a menor delicadeza, cada um que estivesse entre ela e o Kazegake. Esbarrando e empurrando cada homem inconformado e cada mulher chorosa.  
Quando ela, enfim, o alcançou tive a plena certeza de que sua expressão era a face do desespero. Ela viu, bem no centro da multidão, o corpo de Gaara. Olhei para ele por breves segundos, antes de voltar a observa-la. De alguma forma, eu sabia que tudo acabaria bem e que a razão do meu viver, naquele momento, era gravar cada reação da rosada, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Sem me abalar pelo sangue do meu amigo, escorrendo pela areia, foquei meus olhos na Haruno.

Eles permitiram que ela invadisse a barreira de shinobis, como se fizesse parte da família. Temari chorava compulsivamente ao lado dele e Kankuro encarava o nada, sem esboçar reação alguma. Conforme Sakura se aproximava, eu tive a certeza que ela iria desabar a qualquer segundo, suas pernas estavam tremendo, na verdade, o seu corpo todo tremia, de uma forma que eu jamais havia visto em qualquer outra pessoa. Quando estava perto o suficiente, logo ao lado dele, ela caiu tão de repente que, por um segundo, pensei que ela tivesse desmaiado. Sakura debruçou-se sobre o corpo do meu amigo e começou a chorar tão desesperadamente que eu tive que me ajoelhar para continuar a olhá-la. Ela estava gritando, porém não saia voz da sua garganta. Apertou as roupas do meu amigo e deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Em questão de milésimos, ela parou de chorar e arregalou os olhos. E tão rapidamente quanto, ela ergueu seu tronco e iniciou uma massagem cardíaca, com as mãos cintilantes em chakra médico_. Ele estava vivo_. Sakura parou, e fez selos que eu desconhecia com as mãos, e retornou para a massagem. Logo em seguida, suas mãos brilhavam em um tom róseo, totalmente desconhecido a mim. E aquela luz espalhou-se pelo corpo do Kazegake, contornando-o como uma áurea cintilante. Ela voltou a chorar e, tão baixo quando um sussurro poderia ser, ela implorou.

_"Gaara, por favor… Por favor não me deixe. Eu preciso tanto, tanto de você"__  
_  
A intensidade da luz aumentou e, de repente, eu podia sentir meu querido amigo novamente.

_"Eu estou te pedindo, estou implorando. Não me abandone, Gaara. Fique comigo, por favor"_

Ela fechou os olhos, com força, e a luz brilhou mais forte ainda. Eu sabia que ela estava dando tudo o que tinha.

_ "Por favor… Eu preciso... Eu…"_

Não havia um único som naquele lugar, além dos murmúrios da minha amiga. Todos haviam prendido suas respirações e esperavam ansiosamente.

_"Gaara… Eu te amo tanto!"_

Arregalei os olhos sem saber realmente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. A única coisa que eu sabia, foi que um minuto depois que Sakura sussurrou aquela frase, o Kazegake moveu-se.

- Gaara! - Temari gritou e aproximou-se do ruivo também.

Sakura retirou as mãos do peito dele e, depressa, segurou o rosto do Kazegake entre elas, ainda exalado o chakra róseo.

- Abre os olhos para mim, Gaara. - E ele abriu. Lentamente.

Seus olhos transbordavam confusão, mas quando sua vista focalizou na rosada a sua frente eu fui capaz de ler exatamente o que eles diziam.

"_Dane-se todo o resto, graças a Deus você está segura"_

Ela sorriu para ele e afastou-se levemente para desmaiar ao seu lado. Foi quando acordei do meu transe e corri até ela gritando o seu nome.

* * *

- Onde está Sakura? Porque ela não está no quarto? - Perguntei esbaforido me aproximado do meu sensei e Kankuro. Era a manhã seguinte ao incidente e estávamos no hospital, aguardando os dois maiores prejudicados se recuperarem.

- Acordou enquanto você tomava banho. - Disse Kakashi.

- E pediu que a levassem para o quarto do Kazegake... Como essa folgada praticamente manda nesse hospital as enfermeiras não pensaram duas vezes antes de obedecê-la. - Kankurou completou.

- Desde quando a Sakura-chan tem tanta influência nessa vila? - Sussurrei para mim mesmo, sem fazer questão que os outros também ouvissem.

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Er, já posso vê-los? - Perguntei coçando minha cabeça.

- Gaara ainda está desacordado. - Kankuro disse, focado em alguns papéis que segurava - Kakashi, você já atualizou a Hokage-sama dos últimos acontecimentos?

- Sim. Ontem mesmo. - Disse meu sensei, cruzando os braços - Já tiveram alguma pista dos autores?

- Qual é o quarto do Gaara? - Perguntei levemente frustrado por estar sendo ignorado.

- Não... Foi um ataque inexplicável. Ninguém viu nem ouviu porcaria nenhuma. - Guardou os papéis e andou até o bebedouro - E você não pode e entrar, Naruto.

- Mas a Sakura está lá! Porque eu nã-

- Como eu disse, a Sakura manda e desmanda nisso aqui - Disse e bebeu um gole de água - Mas os mortais, como nós, temos que seguir as regras.

- Uma ova! - Gritei dando meia volta em direção aos quartos. Eu iria encontrá-los nem que tivesse que abrir porta por porta.

- Naruto, espere! - O moreno gritou suspirando - Não posso deixar que vocês se falem ainda… Mas vou deixar que você os veja.

- Então vamos! - Continuei andando.

- Droga, Naruto! Eu estou falando serio. Você vai se comportar? O Gaara ainda está frágil!

- Ok, Kankuro, vamos! - Disse apertando o botão do elevador várias vezes, impacientemente. Eu estava realmente ansioso para vê-los.

O moreno veio logo atrás de mim, acompanhado do Kakashi-sensei. Subimos até o terceiro andar comigo obrigando-os a ouvir o batuque impaciente dos meus pés no chão do elevador. Eu ainda não havia visto a Sakura-chan desde ela perdeu a consciência. E o Gaara eu não via, com saúde, há mais de um ano. Fui o primeiro a sair do elevador e caminhei três passos à frente deles.

- É por aqui, Naruto. - Os segui, virando a direita.

Paramos ao atravessar uma porta que dizia Unidade de Terapia Intensiva. Meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco após lê-la. Era um corredor com cinco ou seis quartos esterilizados, cada um possuía uma grande janela de vidro voltada para o corredor. Imaginei que assim seria mais fácil de manter um olho nos pacientes delicados, já que podíamos ver as camas e equipamentos de cada quarto através delas. Havia persianas em todas as janelas, porém os quartos estavam vazios e, por isso, elas estavam abertas. Perguntei-me onde estariam meus amigos enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, e como se Kankuro lesse meus pensamentos, disse:

- Colocamos ele no fundo, para ter um pouco mais de privacidade. - Pensei que a privacidade seria pelo fato do Gaara ser o Kazegake e etc, mas quando alcançamos sua janela logo entendi.

Ele estava deitado, os olhos fechados e a boca coberta por uma máscara de oxigênio. Fios estavam ligados ao seu braço esquerdo e junto a eles, uma maquina emitia um bique frequente e normal. Mas não era disso que Kankuro estava falando. Ao seu lado direito, repousava Sakura. Deitada confortavelmente, ela repousava de olhos fechados, abraçando-o levemente com o braço esquerdo e com os dedos da mão direita enrroscada nos seus fios ruivos. As pernas, braços e cabeça encontravam-se envoltas por faixas e ataduras. Sua respiração estava tranquila, ela quase sorria.

- Huh, Kankuro?

- Diga.

- Desde quando a Sakura-chan tem um caso com o seu irmão? - Perguntei emburrado e constrangido.

- Até onde eu saiba eles são apenas amigos…

- Eles estão deitados na mesma cama! - Sussurrei, bravo, apontando acusadoramente para os dois.

- Repito: Até onde eu saiba, eles sã-

- Apenas amigos uma ova! - Cruzei os braços e olhei para o "casal" - O Gaara quase se matou para protegê-la… E eu nunca vi a Sakura tão desesperada…

- Sinceramente, Naruto… A vila inteira já percebeu a ligação desses dois... A não ser eles mesmos. - Olhei para Kankuro depois para o casal novamente.

Gaara estava inconsciente, mas moveu seu rosto na direção dos cabelos róseos dela, descansando sua face sobre eles. E ela, como se estivessem conversando entre sonhos, aconchegou-se ainda mais ao lado dele. Sorri. Aquilo poderia funcionar. Sim, poderia dar muito certo. E eu estava disposto a ajudar.

* * *

**Oi :)**

**Tenho mais um pedido para fazer para as minhas gatinhas internautas. Pensei em apagar o primeiro capítulo e fazer dessa uma história com uma certa continuidade e com um final feliz haha O que acham? **

**Acabei me apaixonando por essa história. **

**Apoiada?**

**E claro, muito obrigada pelos recadinhos, é por vocês que eu escrevo 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertece.

**Sim, eu me lembro...**

_...de quando, assim tão de repente, simplesmente aconteceu..._

- Conseguimos um ótimo faturamento nessas cinco últimas missões - Kankuro disse apontando para algumas folhas sobre a minha mesa e cruzando os braços, logo em seguida - Pensei em investirmos o dinheiro extra na ala 4 do hospital.

- A Sakura vive reclamando sobre os problemas dessa ala. - Respondi apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e massageando minhas têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Essas reuniões mensais com meus irmãos sempre me rendiam um forte dor de cabeça. Era quando debatiamos e buscávamos a melhor maneira de resolver os problemas sociais da vila.

- Ela tem razão, Gaara. - Disse Temari - Eu fui fazer uma vistoria semana passada. Faltam leitos, materiais e algumas janelas estão quebradas.

- Como isso foi acontecer? - Perguntei.

- O tempo, eu acho. Além do que, o último Kazegake não se importava com a Maternidade do hospital. As enfermeiras disseram que o Pronto Socorro é uma maravilha, mas a Ala 4 é decadente.

- Eu ficaria desesperada em ganhar um bebê naquele lugar.

- Quando a Sakura vem, o que ela mais faz são partos. - Comentei.

- Mas a Sakura tem mãos milagrosas - Meu irmão disse e começou a rir quando o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada - Calma, irmãozinho. O que estou querendo dizer é que, graças a suas habilidades médicas, ela consegue trazer os bebês sem problemas.

- Mas ela só vem a cada dois meses. As mulheres da vila torcem para entrar em trabalho de parto quando ela esta aqui.

- Certo, você pode cuidar disso, Temari?

- Com certeza, Kazegake-sama - Ela disse sorrindo e anotou algo em sua agenda.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Enquanto me certificava que todos os assuntos haviam sido discutidos, olhei discretamente para relógio sobre a minha mesa. Era começo de tarde, eu estava em reunião com meus irmãos desde as primeiras horas da manhã. Kankuro me observava e sorriu quando olhei para o relógio novamente em menos de cinco segundos.

- Que horas ela chega? - Ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo exatamente como ele sabia que me irritava. Temari ergueu a cabeça e abaixou novamente, tentando esconder um sorriso, quando percebeu de quem falávamos.

- Não tenho certeza se ela virá. - Respondi tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível. Mas, na verdade, meu estômago afundou com a possibilidade de ficar sem vê-la por mais de dois meses.

- Por causa da tempestade? - Perguntou Kankuro. Eu apenas olhei para Temari, que respondeu por mim.

- Sim, eu mandei uma mensagem para Konoha, alertando sobre a tempestade de areia. Disse que se a Haruno viesse, ela deveria vir dois dias mais cedo, porém, teria que ficar por mais tempo. Não sei se a Hokage-sama poderá ficar mais que uma semana sem a sua principal médica.

- Mas e a pesquisa? Não é um programa cheio de datas e frescuras?

- É justamente por isso que eu tenho certeza que ela virá. Mas o Gaara é muito negativo e ficou murmurando a semana inteira.

- Ele está morrendo de saudades, Temari, pobrezinho...

- Vocês – Chamei, cruzando os braços e descansando no encosto da minha poltrona - Já podem sair. - Ambos riam bem alto depois disso, me fazendo repensar a liberdade que eu oferecia àqueles dois. Mas, felizmente, recolheram suas coisas jogadas sobre a minha mesa e se despediram, ainda sorrindo.

- Gaara - Chamou meu irmão quando já tinha saído da sala, portanto, colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, para que eu pudesse vê-lo - Mais uma chance, irmãozinho, tente não amarelar dessa vez. - Disse rindo alto, o que só aumentou a minha irritação. Provocando-me a fechar a porta na sua cara, com a ajuda da areia. Ouvi seus murmúrios, do outro lado da porta e sorri satisfeito.

Suspirei girando minha cadeira para que pudesse visualizar a vila, através da enorme janela atrás de mim. Um dos meus passatempos favoritos. Tentei entender porque todos estavam me incomodando tanto em relação à Sakura nessas últimas semanas. Kankuro, Temari, Baki-sensei e até mesmo Naruto, que havia me enviado uma carta muito estranha e confusa, alguma coisa a ver com cuidar da Sakura, torna-se Kazegake antes dele se torna Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata e não perder essa nova disputa de fazer bebês. Rolei os olhos. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do por que daquele louco estar misturando a ideia de "fazer bebês" e a Sakura na mesma carta. Era o que todos estavam dizendo, na verdade. Não a respeito de bebês, mas havia insinuações e sorrizinhos por toda parte.

Éramos apenas amigos. Ela era minha única amiga, na verdade. Ou pelo menos a mais próxima. Pensando bem, de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, Sakura era a que eu tinha mais intimidade. Desde o começo, desde o primeiro dia que conversamos, foi diferente. Ela é extraordinária. A sua maneira de olhar para mim… Era justamente isso, ela olhava_ para mim_. Como se dentre todas as outras pessoas, ela tivesse me encontrado.

Droga, eu amava aqueles olhos.

Sakura tinha os olhos tão puros, era algo fora do meu mundo. E havia um momento que aqueles olhos tornavam-se meus. A sós, ou não, toda vez que ela terminava de gargalhar e abria os olhos, tentando ajustar a sua respiração, eles voltavam-se para mim. E ela me olhava com a boca entreaberta, sugando e soprando o ar lentamente, o corpo acalmando-se e os olhos, fixos nos meus. Ela ainda sorria como se estivesse me convidado para rir com ela. Nesse segundo, o mundo ao nosso redor desaparecia e ficávamos a sorrir, um para o outro, perdidos na mesma frequência.

E a sua boca...

Sempre tão cheia de gentilezas e vida. Sakura era falante, alegre. Eu adorava quando ela vinha, pois tudo se tornava incrivelmente leve. Como se todos os problemas, ficassem um pouco menores, só pelo fato dela estar comigo. Quando ela estava em Suna, o ponto alto do meu dia era voltar para casa e encontrá-la na minha cozinha, ouvir as suas histórias e sorrir da sua graça. Ela me fazia sorrir com uma facilidade que eu desconhecia. Todo seu poder sobre mim era algo inexplicável. Era como se ela me conhecesse a vida inteira. Ela sabia o que dizer, como dizer, onde tocar…

Ah, e o seu toque...

Sakura era a única que podia me tocar como ela fazia. Tocava meu rosto, bem acima da tatuagem, e deslizava os dedos até enrosca-los no meu cabelo. Alisando-os com delicadeza, às vezes, ela aplicava um pouco de chakra no processo, como uma massagem. Era revigorante. Ou quando ela me abraçava, e somente ela podia fazê-lo, era surreal. Ela sabia encaixar-se perfeitamente em mim. Sorri quando percebi que ela, ao me abraçar, ela poderia ser comparada a um gatinho. Aproximava-se mansa e erguia os braços devagar, esperando para ver a minha reação. E quando eu colocava minhas mãos na sua cintura e a segurava firmemente contra mim, ela sorria, ficava nas pontas dos pés e se entrelaçava a mim. Revezávamos, às vezes, ela enterrava o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço e me fazia segurá-la com mais força, ao sentir a sua respiração batendo contra a minha pele, mas às vezes, eu ia de encontro a sua e os segundos passavam devagar. O seu cheiro era único, combinava com ela, com seu cabelo, sorriso, combinava até mesmo com a sua voz. Ela era perfeita.

Sakura vinha a cada dois meses, e isso já fazia pouco mais que um ano. Há, aproximadamente, um ano e meio eu contava com a sua presença me rondando. No começo, ela ficava apenas por dois ou três dias, mas aos pouco, seu prazo foi aumentando. Agora, era uma semana. Dias que se alternavam entre o hospital de Suna, suas plantas e eu mesmo. Quando ela estava aqui, Sakura pertencia à Suna. E a mim. Sete dias comigo e sessenta de espera.

Fechei os olhos e esfreguei o rosto com as mãos tentando não pensar em quando comecei a contar os dias (minutos, segundos) que faltavam para vê-la.

Mas a espera era realmente uma tortura.

A vontade de encontrá-la era tão grande, que quando faltavam apenas dois ou três dias, eu perdia noites de sono. Minha capacidade de concentração diminuía e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era como os ponteiros daquele relógio moviam-se devagar. Mas quando ela cruzava a porta da minha sala, ou da minha cozinha, ou quando eu finamente colocava meus olhos sobre ela após sessenta longos dias, minha alma parecia fugir do meu corpo por alguns instantes.

Eram tantas reações que só ela era capaz de me provocar.

Arrepios, mãos e pernas trêmulas, sorrisos espontâneos, uma alegria imensurável... Mas, principalmente sobre o meu coração. Ele correspondia à ela como se Sakura fosse a sua dona. Ela era capaz de acelerá-lo apenas um olhar, ou acalmá-lo com o mais leve sussurro.

Todas as minhas barreiras eram inúteis contra ela. Eu era completamente vulnerável à Sakura.

Ela havia me conquistado. E era mais do que isso. Era sobre aquilo que todos estavam insinuando o tempo todo. Sobre Gaara e Sakura. Nós dois. Sobre o que eu sentia. O que eu sentia… Eu sabia de alguma forma… Graças aos seus olhos, ao seu sorriso, sua graça, seus toques, graças a sua presença e sua sutileza em roubar o meu coração… Eu sabia que estava perdidamente...

Batidas na porta interromperam minha linha de pensamento, mas quando eu me virei, ordenei que entrassem e quando eu finalmente pude ver quem eu tanto esperava, eu tive a confirmação que precisava.

- Gaara… Eu cheguei - Lá estava ela, sorrindo, linda como era e eu senti, com o íntimo do meu coração, que estava loucamente apaixonado por Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Caia a noite do quarto dia. Era a noite da tempestade. A vila estava em estado de alerta, seria uma tempestade violenta, portanto, eu havia declarado um toque de recolher para as 22hrs. Embora todos nós fossemos acostumados ao deserto, era necessário ter cautela, odiaria que qualquer um dos meus moradores se machucasse por um descuido meu.

Estava deitado em minha cama, lendo o projeto que Temari havia bolado para reconstrução da Ala 4, me sentia extremamente orgulhoso por ter uma irmã que trabalhava tão rápido e com tamanha eficiência. Era um projeto simples, porém faria uma enorme diferença na vida das mulheres da vila.

Um vento forte entrou pela janela, fazendo um enorme barulho, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura apareceu diante da minha porta. Ela estreitou os olhos, para evitar a areia trazida junto ao vento, e caminhou até a janela, fechando-a.

- Para que horas está prevista a tempestade mesmo? - Ela perguntou, virando-se para me olhar. Sorri quando nossos olhos se encontraram, coloquei os papéis de lado e bati sobre o colchão, chamando-a para sentar-se comigo.

- Meia noite - Ela sorriu levemente e sentou-se ao meu lado. Como de costume, ergueu sua mão e tocou minha testa, sobre a tatuagem, deslizando para os fios em seguida. Não estava tão cansado, mas Sakura era relaxante demais, e seu carinho fez minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas rapidamente.

- Devo ficar preocupada? - Ela sussurrou, perdendo o fôlego por um instante, quando eu rodei sua cintura e deitei sobre sua barriga enquanto a abraçava.

- Só não saia de casa. Os ventos são realmente violentos e a visibilidade é praticamente zero. Até mesmo os moradores da vila ficam longe das ruas… Alguém que não está acostumado pode se ferir gravemente.

- Tudo bem - Ela disse em um suspiro e então, aquietou-se.

Fechei os olhos, me deliciando com as suas mãos sobre meu cabelo, alisando e massageando-o com delicadeza. Eu podia sentir o movimento da sua barriga ao respirar, o seu calor, seu cheiro… Em momentos como aquele, Sakura pertencia à mim, e somente à mim.

Apoiei meu cotovelo na cama e afundei meu rosto em sua camiseta, sobra a sua barriga, ela riu baixo, como costumava fazer quando eu lhe fazia cócegas. Levantei o tecido levemente e ela rindo um pouco mais, segurou minha cabeça.

- Nem pense em fazer isso - Ela riu.

Mas seu riso morreu assim que percebeu que o que eu estava prestes a fazer não eram cócegas.

- G-Gaara… - Ela balbuciou quando sentiu meus lábios sobre a sua pele.

Beijei sua barriga delicadamente, deslizando minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas podia ouvir a sua respiração falhando a cada toque. Suas mãos, que seguravam a minha cabeça, tremeram e ela deixou que caíssem no colchão. Beijei sua pele, como se estivesse acostumado àquilo. Podia sentir seus músculos se contraindo, reagindo ao meu toque e sorri. Levantei meus olhos, ela me olhava. Sua boca estava entreaberta e sua respiração levemente ofegante. Com o rosto corado, ela lambeu os lábios e os mordeu quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

Não poderia descrever o tamanho da vontade que senti de beijá-la naquele momento. Minha flor, _minha Sakura_.

Eu nunca havia me apaixonado, eu nunca se quer havia imaginado que isso poderia viver algo como aquilo, mas, com ela, as coisas aconteciam naturalmente. Eu nunca havia beijando ninguém, mas quando me levantei e me inclinei em sua direção, não senti nervoso algum. Era como se tivéssemos feito isso um milhão de vezes.

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu podia sentir o seu calor, toquei seu cabelo e ela fechou os olhos. Senti vontade de sorrir, aquela menina me fazia feliz, todo o meu passado, toda a dor e o horror pareciam tão distantes daquele presente. Eu finalmente me sentia como uma pessoa normal, que vive, sente e_** ama**_. Eu estava apaixonado. O Jinchuuriki, o monstro, o Kazegake, nada daquilo existia. Eu era apenas Gaara, o apaixonado, apenas o Gaara da Sakura.

Deslizei minha mão até alcançar a sua nuca, envolvendo-a. Eu estava pronto e me aproximei devagar, entretanto, quando eu estava prestes a sentir seu gosto, ela me chamou:

- Gaara... - Sua voz estava chorosa, eu me afastei assustado - Me desculpe...

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? - Ao ouvir minha voz percebi o quando ela soou desesperada. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas eu a limpei antes que pudesse alcança-la sua boca, aquilo era torturante - Sakura, pelo amor de Deus - Eu sussurrei e a puxei para um abraço - Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

- Não! - Ela disse se afastando para olhá-la em meus olhos, mas o contato visual não durou muito - Eu sinto muito...

- Diz pra mim… - Sussurrei, segurando em seu queixo.

- Eu não sei… Eu não... Eu não estou pronta ainda, Gaara - Sua voz estava embargada. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, ou melhor, de quem. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me trazer de volta a terra.

Eu estava errado. _Ela não era minha_.

Baixei meus olhos e afrouxei levemente o nosso abraço, ela percebeu essa minha reação e, meio desesperada, ela segurou meus braços e olhou fixamente em meus olhos.

- Não faz assim, por favor - Ela sussurrou permitindo que mais algumas lágrimas escapassem, mas dessa vez, eu não fiz questão de limpá-las - Gaara…

- Está tudo bem, Sakura - Disse balançando a cabeça, pensei em sorrir, mas ela saberia que eu estava fingindo. A verdade é que aquela reação foi como um balde de água fria - Eu só pensei que... - _Pensei que seria correspondido_ - Não importa - Acho que as coisas não são assim tão fáceis.

- Eu nã-

- Eu sei - Eu já havia entendido, não era necessário ouvir com todas as letras. Baixei meus olhos para evitar os dela, ela se remexeu e tentou me abraçar, mas eu a afastei. Eu sabia que ela estava com medo, mas eu não conseguiria. Ela fez um barulho, como se fosse começar a chorar e puxou seus braços para abraçar a si mesma.

- Sakura… - Comecei a falar, sem realmente saber o que queria dizer. E também não tive tempo para descobrir, pois ouvimos batidas na porta, que estava aberta.

- Sakura, tem um ninja te procurando lá em baixo - Disse Kankuro visivelmente constrangido por nos interromper. Não me virei para olhá-lo, já ela, limpou suas lágrimas com brutalidade e ergueu a cabeça, forçando um sorriso educado.

- Já estou descendo, Kankuro. Obrigada. - Ela disse com a voz trêmula e em seguida, levantou-se, passou as mãos sobre suas roupas, desamassando-as e retirou-se do quarto.

Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo e suspirei cansado. Sabia que meu irmão ainda estava na porta, me olhando e agradeci mentalmente por Kankuro me conhecer tão bem ao ponto não dizer uma palavra. Caso Temari tivesse nos encontrado, já estaria me bombardeando com perguntas. Amava minha irmã, mas Termari conseguia ser irritantemente superprotetora quando o assunto envolvia os meus sentimentos, e os de Kankuro também.

Levantei-me devagar e me arrastei para fora do quarto, meu irmão bateu levemente nas minhas costas e apertou meu ombro, ainda sem dizer nada. Quando estava no alto da escada, fui capaz de ouvir o motivo da visita.

- Haruno-san - Disse o ninja, angustiado - É a minha esposa, ela está em trabalho de parto, mas houve complicações... Por favor... Ajude-nos - Ele segurou as mãos dela - Eles são tudo o que eu tenho.

- Certo, há quanto tempo às contrações começaram? - Sakura perguntou assumindo uma postura profissional. Ela correu pela sala e pegou, sem delicadeza alguma, seu jaleco de cima do sofá.

- Cerca de quarenta minutos - O homem respondeu acompanhando a corrida da moça até a porta.

- Sakura - Chamei e ela demorou alguns instantes para se virar, mas quando se voltou a mim, olhou-me com a cabeça erguida e os olhos firmes.

- Pois não, Kazegake-sama? - Mas eu a conhecia bem demais, podia ver sua fragilidade através deles e da sua voz trêmula.

- Quando acabar, não saia do hospital. A tempestade será violenta. Eu irei buscá-la.

- Certo. - Respondeu e partiu, antes que eu pudesse desejar _"Bom trabalho"._

* * *

Retornei para o meu quarto, não sem antes ouvir Temari perguntar à Kankuro o que aconteceu.

Entrei e fechei a porta, dessa forma eles saberiam que a última coisa que eu queria, era conversar. Desde que a nossa família transformou-se da água para o vinho, tínhamos um acordo silencioso de nunca fechar a porta dos nossos quartos, a não ser para trocar de roupa ou coisas do tipo, mas na maioria do tempo, elas ficavam abertas, em uma espécie de convite para entrar.

Porém, eu queria ficar sozinho. Podia sentir algo que estava tremendamente acostumado, mas vindo de Sakura, doía de uma forma que eu não poderia explicar. A rejeição. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo era doloroso para mim.

Mas se ela não estava interessada, porque reagia à mim daquela forma? Porque ela perdia o ar quando eu a abraçava de repente, como fiz quando estávamos na cama? Porque seus olhos brilhavam tanto quando se voltavam para mim? Ou será que eles brilhavam para todos e eu nunca percebi que era igual a eles? Será que eu entendi errado? Confundi os sinais? Encontrei algo que não existia?

_Impossível_

Não, ela não sorria para qualquer um como sorria para mim. Suas mãos estavam sempre procurando uma forma de me manter por perto... Ou foi apenas a minha mente me pregando peças? Foi tudo um engano? Quando ela se arrepiava, quando seus músculos se contraíram sob meus lábios... Era apenas o seu corpo? Ela sentiu algo?

Ela não sentia nada por mim?

Mas sentia por ele?

Era por ele que seu coração acelerava? Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente para ele? Se eu visse, eu saberia? Eu aguentaria olhar?

Ela rejeitou a mim. Queria que ela fosse embora, mas não suportaria viver sem nunca mais vê-la. Meu coração foi do paraíso ao inferno. Agora tudo doía. Aquilo era o fim? Ela entendeu o que aconteceu? Eu entendi o que aconteceu?

Eu estava sendo injusto? Afinal, o que eu sabia sobre o amor?

Sentia-me tão confuso. Não podia entender como, naquele momento, a única pessoa que eu queria ver era aquela que havia me deixado naquela situação.

Ouvi batidas na porta que me tiraram dos meus devaneios. Quando percebi, ainda estava parado, encostado junto a ela. Passei a mão no rosto e engoli o nó que se formou na minha garganta antes de abri-la. Era meu irmão.

- Gaara, eu posso entrar? - Acenei com a cabeça e me afastei para que ele pudesse passar - Precisa de ajuda? - Acenei com a cabeça novamente - Foi o que eu pensei - Ele riu e sentou-se em uma cadeira, eu me sentei na cama.

- Qual é o problema, irmãozinho? - Olhei para Kankuro e meu coração se aqueceu um pouco, era muito bom ter meus irmãos ao meu lado, embora não tivéssemos pais, supríamos nossas necessidades.

- Eu estava errado - Sussurrei - Ela não é minha.

- Bem… E você?

- Como assim? - Olhei para ele.

- Você pertence a ela? - Ele perguntou e sorriu.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Por um minuto, eu pensei. Refleti em como me sentia todas as vezes que imaginava a vida sem ela, ou quando era obrigado a esperar pelos sessenta dias. Sakura foi a primeira pessoa a me abraçar, a primeira a me encantar, a única a quem eu vi com outros olhos. A única que me levou a pensar em beijos e toques. Eu queria aquela menina, de todas as formas possíveis, perto, comigo, todos os dias.

Então, sim. Meu coração, meu ser, tudo que eu era, sentia e queria era Sakura Haruno.

- Sim. - Respondi com firmeza, meu irmão sorriu abertamente depois disso.

- E você vai desistir, Gaara? Vai desistiram da única mulher que fez você se sentir completo?! - Ele gritou e eu arregalei os olhos assustado.

- Foi ela qu- - Tentei explicar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Você vai desistir da Sakura?!

- Você não entende, ela nã-

- Vai desistir da mulher que você ama?! - Estávamos gritando.

- NÃO! - Gritei - Eu não posso, Kankuro, eu não vejo como poderia viver sem ela. Eu achei que era só uma amizade, a maior e mais forte que eu já tive. Mas quando percebi, estava apaixonado. Como não me apaixonar? Ela é linda, gentil, nunca conheci alguém como ela - Olhei para meu irmão - Mas eu tentei, e ela disse não. Agora está doendo tanto que eu duvido que seja apenas uma paixão. Se fosse apenas isso, eu veria uma perspectiva de vida sem ela. Mas não posso, não posso afasta-la e nem quero. Eu preciso dela, Kankuro, do seu apoio, da sua força. Eu preciso tanto que não consigo respirar. Não sei como estou aqui te falando tantas coisas que não assumi nem para mim mesmo, mas eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso que me diga o que fazer, por que eu amo essa mulher. Diga-me o que fazer para ficar com ela, como fazer para ela me amar também. Eu preciso... Por favor...

- Você... - Ele estava meio em choque - Disse isso tudo a ela?

- Não… Eu tentei beijá-la, mas ela disse que não estava pronta… Por causa daquele Uchiha, eu tenho certeza disso...

- Você diz que a ama, mas não tem coragem de espera-la?

- Não é bem assim…

- É exatamente isso, Gaara. - Ele cruzou os braços - Ela já sofreu muito, tente entende-la. Fique ao lado dela e faça-a sentir que é você é capaz de fazê-la feliz. Afastar a Sakura é a única coisa que você não deve fazer. Eu sei que doí, irmãozinho, mas você tem que ser paciente. Acredite em mim, ela vai reparar. - Olhei para ele, talvez meu irmão tivesse razão. - E o mais importante - Ele sorriu como costumava sorrir para as garotas da vila - Você precisa conquistar essa mulher. E eu vou te ajudar.

- Me recuso a ter aulas sobre isso com você - Levantei e sacudi as mãos em protesto. Vez ou outra Kankuro insistia em me ensinar sobre suas perversões, não importando o quanto eu recusasse. Já havia ouvido todo tipo de frase traumática e obscena, e, geralmente, ficava um ou dois dias me punindo mentalmente ao olhar para uma mulher e lembrar-me das coisas que havia ouvido.

- Você quer, ou não ficar com ela? - _Não pelos seus métodos pervertido,_ pensei. Mas não disse nada, apenas cruzei os braços e acenei com a cabeça.

- Certo - Ele se levantou com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto - Para conquistar uma mulher precisamos seguir basicamente dois passos - Rolei os olhos, mas ele ignorou e prosseguiu - Dar a ela o que ela precisa, e essa parte você já faz muito bem, envolvendo todo aquele romantismo, carinho, respeito e tal. E, a minha parte favorita - Seu sorriso alargou-se - Dar a ela, o que ela _realmente_ quer. E é nisso que você está falhando irmãozinho.

- Han, ok Kankuro. Vamos deixar essa hist-

- Eu estou falando sério, Gaara - Ele disse firme, se aproximando e colocando a mão em meu ombro - A Sakura precisa deixar de vê-lo como um amigo.

- Como…?

- Você precisa seduzi-la - Coloquei uma mão no rosto e Kankuro riu alto.

Olhei para ele imaginando se ele poderia ter um mínimo de razão. Talvez fazer Sakura me olhar com outros olhos seria uma boa ideia. E eu estava disposto a correr o risco.

- Certo, acho eu posso fazer isso. - Kankuro sorriu como um louco.

- Muito bem, irmãozinho! Vou te ensinar os pontos certos que fazem um mulher ir a loucu-

- Mas - Disse, retirando sua mão do meu ombro, calmamente - Eu vou fazer isso da minha maneira. - E ele sorriu ainda mais, se é que isso fosse possível.

* * *

Eu estava parado ao lado da porta dos fundos do hospital, observando a tempestade que havia acabado de começar. Era por ali que as emergências entravam no hospital, poupando os pacientes da sala de espera de ver qualquer gota de sangue ou algo pior. Mas, naquele momento, a entrada e o corredor estavam no mais completo silêncio, a não ser pelo som do vento e da areia batendo contra a porta de vidro. Tudo estava escuro e eu não fazia a menor questão de trazer luz ao ambiente, a verdade é que eu adorava observar as tempestades e aquele escuro, somado ao silêncio eram extremamente aconchegantes para mim.

Eu estava com os braços cruzados, apoiado na parede e a espera da minha flor. Assim que cheguei ao hospital vi enfermeiras e outros médicos comemorando. Aparentemente, Sakura havia salvado mais uma vida. _"Foi por pouco"_, disse uma das enfermeiras, _"Se a doutora Haruno não estivesse aqui perderíamos a mãe e a criança"_. Sorri, talvez Sakura pudesse _"estar aqui_" com mais frequência, e em breve. Disseram que ela estava apenas terminando as suturas da mãe e desceria logo. Mas isso foi a quarenta minutos, estaria ela tentando adiar nosso encontro?

Uma porta abriu-se, do outro lado do corredor e Sakura surgiu através dela. Vestia uma roupa verde e larga, típica de hospitais, seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança frouxa e ela parecia exausta. Mas mesmo quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, com toda calma do mundo, e arrastou-se em minha direção, seus olhos não se ergueram para mim.

- Como foi a cirurgia? - Perguntei sem me mover.

- Complicada, mas deu tudo certo no final - Ela sussurrou e apoiou-se na parede oposta à minha - Gaara, as condições dessa maternidade são péssimas, se os médicos tivessem os instrumentos certos não precisaríamos utilizar chakra e-

- Já estamos trabalhando nisso. - A cortei, me esforçando para não soar rude - Temari bolou um projeto genial.

- Muito bom - Ela sorriu fraco e mirou o chão - Muito bom mesmo… - Sussurrou e calou-se.

- Sakura…

- Espera, Gaara! Dessa vez eu vou falar! - Ela disse de repente, afastando-se da parede e, finalmente, encarrando meus olhos. Os seus estavam vermelhos e marejados - Eu sei que eu te magoei, mas você não está sendo justo comigo - Passou a mão nos cabelos e limpou uma de suas lágrimas com brutalidade - Você não faz ideia… Eu sei que éramos apenas crianças, mas eu realmente amei aquele idiota! Eu amei com tudo o que eu tinha, Gaara. Como todo o meu coração e alma, eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Seria capaz de lutar, matar, _morrer_. - Ela estava chorando e falando entre os soluços. Seus olhos buscaram os meus novamente, e quando os encontrou, meu coração partiu alguns centímetros - Eu tentei... Eu pedi para que ele ficasse… Comigo. Eu implorei! Mas eu e meu sentimento, ele nunca se importou com isso - O que eu estava sentindo não era ciúmes ou inveja, não, eu sentia culpa. Passei todo esse tempo julgando conhecê-la melhor que qualquer outro e eu nunca havia notado aquela dor - Ele nunca se importou comigo! - Ela estava chorando copiosamente. Pensei no quanto ela se esforçava para esconder tudo aquilo - Eu não... Fazia a menor diferença. Era irritante e isso era tudo... - Erguendo os braços trêmulos, ela abraçou a si mesma - Você não faz ideia do quando doeu. Do quanto ainda doí... Ver uma das pessoas que você mais ama virar as costas e te abandonar sem nem olhar para trás. Ele me deixou em um maldito banco, Gaara, você faz ideia do que é isso? Eu nunca me senti tão insignificante e sozinha. Foi como se tivessem arrancado uma parte de mim. Uma parte grande mais. Eu ainda me sinto sozinha o tempo todo, sempre que me lembro. - Olhou para os meus olhos novamente, eu mal pude suportar - Gaara... Eu amo você, como um amigo, como o Naruto, ou o Kakashi-sensei. Eu sei que não tenho o menor direito de te pedir isso, mas… Se você me deixar, eu não vou suportar. Eu não posso perder mais ninguém. Se você me deixar eu sinto que vou morrer, mais uma vez. Eu te amo tanto, tanto! Por favor, não me mande sair da sua vida, Gaara! Por favor, e-

Eu a abracei. O mais forte que pude. Queria poder curar todas as suas feridas, tirar aquele peso das suas costas. Eu já havia passado por tanta coisa, sentido tanta dor que não me importaria em sentir mais aquela por ela. Odiava aquele Uchiha ainda mais, dar as costas ao Naruto e a minha flor, fugir em busca de algo, quando já possuía tudo. O amor daquela mulher era um tesouro. E ele jogou fora. O amor dela seria meu, e eu não iria desperdiçar.

- Venha comigo - Sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, em seguida, segurei sua mão, guiando-a até a porta.

- Gaara, o que você está fazendo? A tempestade nã-

- Confie em mim, Sakura. – Ela mordeu os lábios e controlou suas lágrimas.

Segurando-a pela mão, eu a guiei para fora do prédio. Em direção à tempestade, mas no mesmo segundo que nossos pés pisaram o chão coberto de areia, eu utilizei meu chakra para parar a areia ao nosso redor. Sakura olhou aquilo como imaginei que olharia, completamente deslumbrada. Andamos alguns metros, até que não pudéssemos ver mais nada, nem ninguém. Tudo que havia era a areia correndo a nossa volta. Mas estávamos protegidos, como se tivesse um vidro nos separando da fúria do deserto. Ela sorriu como se fosse uma criança, e por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? – Ela perguntou elevando a voz. Apesar da areia não nos tocar, ainda podíamos ouvi-la correndo furiosamente.

- Chakra – Respondi como se fosse obvio – Pode tocar – Ela sorriu ainda mais e colocou sua mão na areia a sua frente. A sensação era a mesma de quando colocamos a mão na água de algum rio corrente.

- É maravilhoso, Gaara – Seus olhos percorriam o ambiente depressa, eu sabia que ela iria gostar.

- Sakura - Chamei, rodeando a sua cintura e colando meus lábios ao seu ouvido, para que ela pudesse me ouvir, sem precisar gritar. Seu corpo enrijeceu, em seguida, relaxou. Ela reagiu como se eu não a tocasse há anos. – Eu não sou o Uchiha. – Ela virou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu nunca disse que-

- Você tem medo que eu me aproxime ainda mais, que eu ultrapasse a barreira da amizade e depois faça a mesma coisa que ele. – Seus olhos ficaram marejados, mais uma vez - Mas eu não vou fazer isso, Sakura. Eu não te deixaria nem que ficasse louco.

- Gaara...

- O que eu mais quero nessa vida é te fazer feliz. E te mostrar como você merece ser amada. Merece ser beijada, mimada – Sorri – Eu quero te mostrar que tudo pode ser diferente do que você imagina. E mesmo que você me diga que me ama apenas como um amigo, eu não vou desistir. Você nunca mais vai se sentir sozinha, Sakura, porque eu estou aqui e não vou embora.

-Eu... Muito obrigada, Gaara – Ela sussurrou, mas não pude ouvi-la. Li seus lábios e continuei olhando para eles até que ela os mordesse, constrangida.

- Mas – Apertei sua cintura ainda mais contra o meu corpo – Eu não estou dizendo isso como um amigo – Ela me olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados – As coisas vão ser diferentes daqui para frente – Seu rosto corou levemente e eu sorri quase como meu irmão – E no fim de tudo isso, você vai implorar para que eu te beije. – Ela fechou os olhos e deu uma leve risada, mas ela sabia que eu estava falando serio, algo novo estava para começar.

* * *

**Bom, não sei se gostei muito desse capítulo. Acho que foi muita informação de uma vez só,**

**mas a historia precisava dar uma desenrolada. Haha  
**

**Os próximos capítulos serão bem interessantes, uma nova fase no relacionamento dos dois :3**

**Muito obrigada pelos recadinhos, meninas. Até breve!**


End file.
